


Notes on the dream smp undertale au

by M0TH_er



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Headcanon, Notes, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0TH_er/pseuds/M0TH_er
Summary: I write notes and head cannons for my undertale au. its little details that I might not go over in any of my actual chapters but it also has notes for the things i haven't gotten to yet. I figured since it takes me so long to post the next chapter, I could post my notes in between.my notes include:- character details-locations and residents-structures- deeper character descriptions (their looks lmao)the "chapter" lengths will definitely vary but hopefully they will be more consistent. I spend way to much time on this fic to not post my notes so I hope you enjoy them!lol i missed a ton of characters in the tags, just ignore that.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. the mountain (notes)

The mountain   
-MT. smp is considered a geographical barrier between neighboring provinces.

-The original city state of L’manburg resided on one side as well as many other neighboring small towns.

-On the other side of the mountain was the capital Greater Fantasia. 

-When fantasia and l’manburg began their raging war the mountain provided itself as both a battle ground and a shield for both of the warring locations.

-When their shared deity placed everyone underground. The land outside was conquered by new people who created new peaceful lands on top of the old ones. 

-Where the old capital was is where a newer larger bustling city was built in its place. 

-The small towns where much of the population resided remained on the other side of the mountain

-Many people traveled to the capital but opted for the safe route around the base of the mountain

-A safe and easy to traverse trail was built for travelers at the mountains base. 

-There was a trail through the mountain but most people refused to take the long and tiring hike. Many believed the mountains top to be cursed.


	2. the ruins of l'manburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> howdy! hope how this works makes sense lol. 
> 
> this chapter contains the notes about l'manburg before it became the ruins
> 
> there is mentions of niki here as she was a resident she is the only one i mention here its not spoilers don't worry :)

L’manburg was onces a bustling city state, that thrived in the underground.

It had established trading with the rest of fantasia but did not trade with the capital 

(it was so a spite thing)

If you traveled to l’manburg you could purchase fresh goods from the many shops and farmers market stalls  
There was a very popular bakery run by niki’s family, when everyone started leaving niki stayed behind to close her family's shop while they moved on to a new home in fantasia.

Niki was one of the last residents to leave l’manburg, but she had to in the end. 

Niki does not return to her family to continue the bakery. 

While most residents moved on very quickly once they had been made aware of what had happened to tommy, there were a few that had intended to stay. 

But the trade ties were cut and it became increasingly harder to live in l’manburg. 

(Wilbur was denied residency in fantasia. He was perma banned before this but now it was a serious ban.)

Old l’manburg citizens were allowed immigration with open arms for the king of fantasia was glad to see l’manburg fall, even if it was caused by the brutal and tragic death of a child.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. another thing about this is that some of these "chapters" might just be me talking about a chapter from the fic thats already up. so if u might be interested in seeing how i came to some conclusions or how I personally felt about some things I might post those here as well. 
> 
> anyways I am also gonna try to keep notes that are spoilers out of this so if u were worried that I would drop some obscure detail that would ruin something I will not. I wrote notes for tommys death and I can't post that like at all because it spoils the whole damn plot. the thing that I might do is drop some character notes for characters who show up later. I will announce that in the summary section or do notes at the beginning if a post is notes that are from an up coming chapter.


End file.
